


Sunflowers at Your Doorstep

by humanization_of_laziness



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Twitter, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex, Singer-Songwriter Harry Styles, Social Media, Twitter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanization_of_laziness/pseuds/humanization_of_laziness
Summary: curlyharryisgreen: погоди, у меня есть вопросharrysaystpwk: дерзайcurlyharryisgreen: как ты думаешь, у настоящего Гарри есть фэйковый твиттер-аккаунт? Я вижу все эти загадочные аккаунты, но это кажется маловероятным, что он бы выставлял такие очевидно-таинственные твитыharrysaystpwk: я не знаю, может быть? Да, я соглашусь с тобой, что он не сделал бы один настолько таинственным, но, вероятно, у него мог бы быть один. Я думаю, если бы я был популярным, я бы сделал один для себя, лолИли ау, где Гарри сделал это большим, а Луи обожает его.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	Sunflowers at Your Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Примечания автора:  
> Эгоистичный ваншот, вот подсказка из Твиттера:  
> «Ау, где Гарри знаменитый и сделал фан-аккаунт для себя, а у Луи есть фан-аккаунт Гарри и он не знает, что Гарри — тот, кто стоит за аккаунтом, который не отправляет свои фотографии; с которым он подружился в интернете.»
> 
> Персонажи основаны на реальных людях, но они никак не связаны с реальной жизнью этих людей. Эта история полностью вымышленная.
> 
> Любые ники из твиттера, используемые в этом аккаунте, никак не связаны с каким-либо аккаунтом, который может иметь такое же имя пользователя.
> 
> Все ошибки мои, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне, если вы заметили что-либо, конструктивная критика всегда приветствуется и ценится.
> 
> Пожалуйста, нигде не публикуйте мой фанфик, если только вы не пишете перевод, на который у вас есть точное разрешение от меня на написание/публикацию.
> 
> Переводы на данный момент принимаются, просто сначала спросите у меня разрешения (вы можете связаться со мной здесь или в твиттере (https://twitter.com/waitwhoslarry)), и отметьте меня и мою оригинальную работу.
> 
> Вот фотография, которую Луи отправил Гарри, если кому-то интересно:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVi26r6WkAAexJI.jpg
> 
> Песни для прослушивания: Drivin' Crazy by Lucas
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Это мой первый перевод, поэтому тут могут достаточно часто встречаться неточности и ошибки.  
> Пожалуйста, перейдите по ссылке на оригинал и поставьте кудос, если вам понравилась работа. <3
> 
> Также хочу отметить, что я не переводила названия соц.сетей, некоторых слов, вроде: «lmao, omg, love», ники и т.п.
> 
> Вот эта же работа, выставленная на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9481149/24323718?status=1&show_comments=1&rnd=0.9268101633479287#com83257780

**H**

Гарри любит быть знаменитым.

Что ж, он не должен говорить, что любит быть _знаменитым_. Он не любит новые забавные слухи, которые разносятся по обложкам каждого "it" журнала в супермаркетах трижды в неделю. Он не любит, когда к нему пристают папарацци, когда он пытается сходить на утреннюю прогулку или пообедать со своей сестрой. Он не любит практически лопанье своих барабанных перепонок из-за кричащих девочек пубертатного периода каждый раз, когда он выходит на публику.

Однако он любит подтверждение того, что то, что он делает с помощью своей карьеры, — это приносит радость в жизни людей; что им нравится его музыка, его чувство моды и его необычный вкус в шляпах.

Зачастую он застаёт себя свернувшимся калачиком у себя в постели утром, пролистывающим ленту «Twitter»'а, проверяющим все публикации, где он отмечен, и лайкающим картинки, сделанные его фан-аккаунтами. Он обожает представлять их лица, когда они понимают, что их любимый певец лайкнул их пост, когда в реальности всё, что он делает, — является благодарным за то, что они дают ему зарплату.

Гарри так сильно восхищается своими фанатами; так счастлив, что они рады видеть его, слышать от него весточки, знать, что он существует.

И он считает, что хорошо разбирается в «Stan Twitter»'е¹, потратив так много часов, просматривая твиты, восхваляющие его, защищающие его, поднимающие его эго гораздо выше.

Очевидно, что не весь «Twitter» и другие социальные медиа-платформы в этом значении являются самыми хорошими, поэтому он старается держаться подальше от постов, которые, хоть и немного, но оскорбляют его и его пение.

Но всё это — накопление разочарования от неспособности лайкнуть более провокационные твиты, от неспособности говорить о проблемах, которые его волнуют, — вот, что гноится в его мозгу в три часа ночи и побуждает его лишённого сна «я» принять решение сделать фан-аккаунт.

Для себя.

Гарри знает, что это довольно тщеславный поступок. Он не настолько легкомысленен, чтобы понимать, что создание реальной stan'овой учётной записи для _себя самого_ — это немного, ну, глупо.

Но, в любом случае, он сделал это. И он ни о чём не жалеет.

Для своей аватарки он выбирает фотографию из галереи, сделанную на его камеру; она является немного неясной, но он знает, что фото уже есть в интернете, поэтому это не станет немедленным предупреждением о том, что есть что-то необычное в его аккаунте для многих хардкорных фанатов, пытающихся расшифровать, казалось бы, загадочные твиты.

Никнейм, что ж, это легко. Просто честность и никто ничего не заподозрит.

Печатать в строке для ввода никнейма _therealharrystyles_ — это одна вещь, но когда _therealharrystyles_ , оказывается, уже принадлежит чьему-то аккаунту (чего ему, честно говоря, следовало ожидать), как и _therealharrystyles1_ , и _realharrystyles_ , и _realharrystyles204_ , Гарри решает, что ему нужно выбрать что-то более креативное.

Пауза и, спустя несколько закручиваний мозга в узел, он придумывает идеальный ник.

_curlyharryisgreen_

Который, он должен отметить, выглядит глупо, но _curlyharryisgreen_ был его оригинальным инстаграм-аккаунтом, который он сделал до того, как стал известным, и, пока абсолютно никто из его фанбазы не знает об этом (к счастью), это что-то значит для него, и это _является_ подлинным, к чему он и стремился. Это работает.

В строке для своего имени он вписывает Гарри Стайлс.

Видите, он _искренен_!

Что странно — он нервничает, несмотря на знание того, что абсолютно никакая душа не подумает, что настоящий Гарри Стайлс стоит за этим аккаунтом. Он видел бесчисленное количество пользователей с такими именами, как _thesweetestgarden_ и _butterflieshavenames_ , которые твитят вещи с предполагаемыми подсознательными посланиями и изображениями, разработанными для подписчиков так, чтобы зачитываться слишком сильно. Но, честно говоря, если бы кто-нибудь из знаменитостей создал секретный аккаунт в «Twitter»'е, который… Гарри _сделал_ , они определённо бы не сделали это таким образом.

С потными ладошками и слишком большим количеством адреналина в крови Гарри печатает его первый твит.

Он стремится к искренности и легитимности², не будучи слишком заметным, и, хотя он осознает, что может опубликовать фотографию своей карты социального страхования, и люди не подумают, что это был он, нажатие кнопки "tweet" приносит ему множество удовольствия.

И это всё очень разочаровывающе. Ему поставили только один лайк за десять минут, который преобразовался в три за два часа, во время которых он сидел в телефоне, подписывался на другие фан-аккаунты и пытался придумать, что твитнуть.

Потому что он _хочет_ , чтобы люди подписывались на него. Может, в какой-нибудь из дней Гарри раскроет то, что он является настоящим владельцем _curlyharryisgreen_ , и люди, подписанные на него, будут немного сходить с ума и хвастаться тем, что они подписались на него в первый же день; утверждать, что они знали, что это был он всё это время, и что у них были длинные переписки в директе. И он надеется, что всё это будет правдой.

Гарри засыпает с включённым экраном и садящимся телефоном.

<><><>

**L**

Из того, что Луи узнал за свои годы изучения различных фандомов и обоснования в суровой сущности, которой является «Stan Twitter», маленькие аккаунты всегда лучше.

Что ж, не всегда.

Просто маленькие аккаунты намного более честны в их твитах, потому что они не ощущают стресса от переживаний по поводу того, что они обидят кого-то.

Вот пример: любимый старый аккаунт в «Twitter»'е Луи, _hazzasmiles_ , раньше был полон твитов, критикующих других артистов, размышляющих о сексуальной ориентации Гарри Стайлса (ему, честно говоря, было дело до тех, кто привлекал Гарри; это было просто потому, что аккаунт был очень открыт в поддержке идеи о ЛГБТ! Гарри) и разгромляющих команду менеджмента Гарри.

Само собой, это не означает, что твиты стали плохими сейчас, они просто немного, ну, банальные.

Они неинтересные.

И, честно, Луи _плевать_ на то, насколько суровым является аккаунт. То, что действительно имеет значение, — так это то, что он беспристрастный и открытый.

За годы, проведённые в «Twitter»'е, сам Луи добился значительных успехов, но, не говоря уже о его собственном хвастовстве, единственное изменение в его твитах произошло из-за фактического взросления, а не из-за суждений других людей. Если кто-то хочет отписаться от него, потому что он думает, что «Senorita» — плохая песня, пусть будет так.

Что он может сказать, Камилла Кабелло переоценена!

Вот почему он приятно удивлён, случайно наткнувшись на аккаунт с одним (1) подписчиком. Фотография профиля из абсолютно наиболее глубоких частей интернета, и твит, который он читает:

_Привет! Я никогда до этого не использовал «Twitter» в непрофессиональных целях, но идея о «Stan Twitter»'е очень заинтересовала меня, и мне нравится музыка Гарри Стайлса, поэтому я подумал, что было бы здорово найти здесь друзей, которым тоже нравится музыка Гарри._

Интересно. Значит, этот человек явно никогда не был _на_ «Stan Twitter»'е; возможно, он видел несколько твитов, но этот стиль твитов слишком чист, чтобы быть тем, кто находится в русле того, как «Stan Twitter» делает твиты.

Луи проверил профиль аккаунта. Оу, аккаунт был создан в этом месяце. Это фактически имеет намного больше смысла. Никнейм тоже необычный, _curlyharryisgreen_. Это выглядит как что-то, что должно быть внутренней шуткой для тех, кто в теме, но у него честно нет идей, откуда это может походить.

В любом случае, кнопка подписки выглядит очень привлекательно.

Подписаться.

Несколькими мгновениями спустя приходит уведомление о том, что _curlyharryisgreen_ подписался на него в ответ. Мило! Луи любит открывать для себя людей. Личные сообщения выглядят подходяще.

<><><>

**H**

Гарри просыпается от звука входящего уведомления.

 _Пользователь_ harrysaystpwk _теперь подписан на вас!_

Это правда, Гарри _говорит_ относиться к людям с добротой!

Пролистывая вниз, Гарри может описать этот аккаунту только одним словом — _крутой_.

Кем бы ни был _harrysaystpwk_ он явно знает, как обращаться с «Twitter»'ом. Ник милый, и очевидно, что он связан с Гарри, а не является чем-то собственным. Фотография профиля взята из фотосессии для «Rolling Stone», в которой Гарри снялся пару лет назад, и фотографии вышли абсолютно фантастическими; и в шапке профиля изображено поле подсолнухов.

Гарри любит подсолнухи.

И поэтому он подписался в ответ.

Через несколько секунд приходит другое уведомление вместе с сообщением в директе от _harrysaystpwk_.

_harrysaystpwk: Привет! Мне понравилась твоя ава, я видел эту фотку где-то один раз до этого. Добро пожаловать в фандом_

Гарри ухмыльнулся. Вот почему он создал аккаунт; так что он может взаимодействовать с фанатами и, может быть, подлизывать своей собственной музыке и отправлять фотографии людям, которые были бы взволнованы тем, насколько редкими они являются.

Это, и он также хочет комплиментов.

Но это другое дело; он хочет иметь возможность общаться с фанатами помимо сцены; хочет увидеть, что они действительно о нём думают и иметь возможность высказать своё собственное мнение по поводу своей популярности и менеджмента, и прочей херни, которая идёт бок о бок с его популярностью.

Он также осознаёт вероятность того, что большинство аккаунтов ведутся несовершеннолетними девочками.

Гарри всего лишь двадцать два, но мысль об общении с тринадцатилеткой, которая хочет лишиться девственности с ним, немного криповая, честно.

Но он также хочет услышать людей, вне зависимости от демографии³. Он просто должен избегать того, чтобы говорить что-то странное или неуместное, что он, в любом случае, сделает. Вероятно.

Так что он отвечает.

_**curlyharryisgreen: Привеееееет!!! Спасибо за подписку!** _

_harrysaystpwk: без проблем, тебе тоже спасибо_

_**curlyharryisgreen: извини, если это странно, у меня действительно нет большого опыта в том, чтобы быть, типа, нормальным в соц.сетях, я, вроде, слышал об интернет-друзьях до этого, но как бы я никогда не переписывался с кем-то в лс в той степени, как сейчас** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: не то чтобы мы уже были интернет-друзьями, ты буквально отправил мне два сообщения, лол** _

_harrysaystpwk: lmao, нет, всё в порядке. Как тебя зовут? Я люблю общаться с людьми, которым нравится Гарри, также они, чаще всего, очень крутые_

_**curlyharryisgreen: оу, это хорошо, я никогда не говорил много с другими фанатами Гарри. На самом деле, меня тоже зовут Гарри, так что это, своего рода, отлично, что мне нравится его музыка** _

Окей. Что ж, он сказал своё собственное имя. Это не было странным, правда? Не то чтобы _harrysaystpwk_ ожидал, что он на самом деле _будет_ Гарри Стайлсом — международной знаменитостью.

_**curlyharryisgreen: погоди, у меня есть вопрос** _

_harrysaystpwk: дерзай_

_**curlyharryisgreen: как ты думаешь, у настоящего Гарри есть фэйковый твиттер-аккаунт? Я вижу все эти загадочные аккаунты, но это кажется маловероятным, что он бы выставлял такие очевидно-таинственные твиты** _

_harrysaystpwk: я не знаю, может быть? Да, я соглашусь с тобой, что он не сделал бы один настолько таинственным, но, вероятно, у него мог бы быть один. Я думаю, если бы я был популярным, я бы сделал один для себя, лол_

_**curlyharryisgreen: окей, да, это правда. Все эти загадочные аккаунты меня раздражают** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: как тебя зовут, кстати?** _

_harrysaystpwk: меня зовут Луи_

_harrysaystpwk: типа, не Льюис, это, скорее, как Лу ии_

Луи.

_**curlyharryisgreen: откуда ты?** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: опять, прости, если это странно, я не знаю, как нормально общаться с людьми в интернете, lmao** _

_harrysaystpwk: лол, нет, всё в порядке. На самом деле, ты втягиваешься в это довольно быстро. Я из Донкастера. Извини, у меня не указано местоположение на странице, мне просто кажется, что это немного странно_

Погодите, блять. Что, если Луи _спросит_ его, откуда он? Он точно не может сказать Холмс Чапел и, хотя Луи, вероятно, не будет думать, что он на самом деле Гарри Стайлс, чего Гарри не хочет, он, вероятно, подумает, что Гарри издевается над ним, что также не является желаемым.

Другое уведомление.

_harrysaystpwk: откуда ты?_

_**curlyharryisgreen: я из Манчестера** _

Это работает, правда? Манчестер находится около Холмс Чапела.

_harrysaystpwk: отлиииично, люблю представителей англии_

_**curlyharryisgreen: хахаха да, люди обычно из штатов** _

_harrysaystpwk: я знаю, правда, буквально каждый из штатов_

_**curlyharryisgreen: так как ты узнал о музыке Гарри?** _

_harrysaystpwk: эм, вероятно лет пять назад я увидел видео-подборку на «Youtube»'е и я подумал, что он был в хорошей форме, и посмотрел её_

_harrysaystpwk: и потом я послушал весь его первый альбом, и его музыка тоже действительно хороша_

Блять. Гарри, вероятно, следовало ожидать этого. Он знает, что многие находят его привлекательным, и он достаточно уверен в своей внешности, но прямолинейность того, что говорит Луи, определенно не та, к которой он привык.

_**curlyharryisgreen: lmao** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: это круто, что ты слушаешь его уже так долго** _

_harrysaystpwk: это, наверное, звучит так, будто я пытаюсь сделать из этого соревнование, что действительно раздражает, и выглядит так, будто я вообще не стараюсь, но когда ты начал им увлекаться? Мне просто интересно, потому что ты только зарегистрировался на «Twitter»'е_

Сейчас Гарри мог бы солгать, но потом он бы столкнулся с проблемой знания слишком многого для кого-то нового в фандоме. Плюс, он хочет иметь возможность обсуждать вещи, которые происходили с ним достаточно давно и не выглядеть при этом странно. Так что он рассказывает правду.

Нечто вроде.

_**curlyharryisgreen: на самом деле, я пошёл на его первое прослушивание на «X-Factor»'е и, типа, он действительно мне понравился, так что я просто следил за чем-то вроде его музыки и прочими вещами** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: мне никогда не приходило в голову присоединиться к фандому до прошлой недели, что, возможно, немного странно, но как бы я не знаю, мне больше нравится его музыка и контент, и прочее, чем разговоры с другими фанатами** _

_**curlyharryisgreen: или, по крайней мере, так это было в течении последних шести лет до теперешнего времени, лол** _

_harrysaystpwk: lmao, погоди, это на самом деле действительно круто, что ты наблюдаешь за ним так долго_

Гарри и Луи разговаривают на протяжении дня, и улыбка находится на лице Гарри, когда он засыпает.

<><><>

Гарри продолжает выставлять твиты и разговаривать с Луи на протяжении нескольких следующих недель. У него появились пару сотен подписчиков после того, как он пролайкал несколько аккаунтов, о которых ему рассказал Луи, и, поскольку фотографии, которые он публикует, настолько редкие, у него есть много людей, которые ретвитят его и пишут ему, что они хотят больше фотографий. Из которых у него есть буквально тысячи. Он не может опубликовать большинство из них по понятным причинам, но это приятно — иметь возможность разглагольствовать, и это всегда забавно — видеть реакцию людей, когда он публикует изображение, которое они никогда не видели прежде.

Он всегда проверяет и убеждается, что снимки уже есть в интернете, на случай, если кто-то начнёт подозревать, что он каким-либо образом связан с настоящим Гарри Стайлсом.

Что действительно странно. Он начал видеть себя со стороны фанатов, и это такое чувство, которое он никогда не думал, что испытает. Он замечает, что смотрит фанатские теории; предположения по поводу его сексуальной ориентации и проблем с его менеджментом. И многие из них, Гарри должен сказать, _интригующие_.

Его особенно позабавило отфотошопленное изображение его и Дэвида Бекхэма, державшихся за руки, что начало тенденцию «шипперинга» Гавида.

Шипперинг — это другая странная вещь для Гарри.

Очевидно, есть пэйринги Гарри с девушками, с которыми он контактировал в определённые моменты времени, но есть также пэйринги с людьми, которых он знает, даже с людьми из его группы.

Есть тэг на «Twitter»'е, который называется Гаритч, с гитаристом Гарри, который, с его точки зрения, является своего рода ужасным именем, но он понимает, почему люди думают, что они встречаются. Он абсолютно обожает Митча, и есть много видеозаписей того, как они обнимаются и смеются друг над другом. Некоторые из подборок их «с обожанием смотрят друг другу в глаза» вполне правдоподобны, если он выходит за пределы своей предвзятой точки зрения, и это приятно — наблюдать, как люди влюбляются в собственное представление о его любви.

Говоря о романтических чувствах, он влюбляется.

Сильно.

В некого _harrysaystpwk_.

Что пиздецки странно, потому что он никогда не разговаривал с Луи лично или даже по телефону, никогда даже не видел его фотографий, и он всегда думал, что концепция интернет-любви очень невероятна.

Но он ложится спать той ночью, воображая чистый холст лица и тела неизвестного размера и формы, и он надеется про себя, что это взаимно.

Что более важно, он надеется про себя, что Луи не восьмидесятилетний мужчина или двенадцатилетняя девочка.

<><><>

**L**

Луи просыпается от нескольких сообщений Гарри.

Они обменялись номерами в какой-то момент, утверждая о «лёгкости» использования iMessage, в отличии от директа «Twitter»'а, и Луи очень счастлив, что может говорить с Гарри.

Единственная проблема заключается в том, что он понятия не имеет, как выглядит Гарри.

И единственное, что Луи знает, — это то, что Гарри может быть восьмидесятилетним мужчиной. Или, с той же лёгкостью, двенадцатилетней девочкой.

Он ещё не просил Гарри скинуть фотографию его лица, потому что он знает, что Гарри новичок в «Twitter»'е, поэтому он удивлён, когда увидел и прочитал первое сообщение:

_**Harry luv x <<333: Хэй, Луииииии, как ты выглядишь? Ты хорошенький? Я надеюсь, ты хорошенький. Ты, вероятно, хороошенький. Ты говоришь хорóшенько** _

_**Harry luv x <<333: есть ли вообще слово хорóшенько?** _

_**Harry luv x <<333: это звучит какк слово, я думаю, это на это, верояьго, это 1** _

_**Harry luv x <<333: Луиииии, как ты выглядишб, я хоччвув увидеть тебя плзже** _

_**Harry luv x <<333: оккй, что ж, я оч устааал, я дкмааю я пойдц спатвь сейяас спойокйной ноич, Луиииитт** _

Луи хихикал, пока пролистывал сообщения от Гарри, после чего открыл свою галерею, чтобы выбрать одну из его лучших фотографий, которую он отправит. Хэй, если Гарри думает, что он миленький, он тоже может предаться своим фантазиям. 

_Я: Доброе утро, luv, надеюсь, ты хорошо выспался! Выпей смузи этим утром, они всегда заставляют меня чувствовать себя лучше после вечеринок. Вот, как я выгляжу:_

(https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVi26r6WkAAexJI.jpg)

Прикреплённое фото — это его изображение в красной футболке перед домом его друзей на фоне голубого неба и зелёных деревьев, обрамляющих правую сторону.

Он выглядит достаточно хорошо, если можно так выразиться.

И всё, что остаётся делать, — это дождаться пробуждения Гарри.

<><><>

**H**

В тот момент, когда Гарри смотрит на свой телефон, он бледнеет.

 _Блять_.

Он написал Луи, будучи пьяным.

Сообщения не обязаны быть компрометирующими, они просто невероятно смущающие и показывают его огромную влюблённость в Луи.

Которая. Ну.

Да.

А затем его телефон вибрирует из-за сообщения от Луи, и он открывает прикреплённое изображение и чуть не кидает свой телефон в стену.

Он чертовски великолепный.

Словно модель, прекрасный.

Словно то, когда люди останавливаются на улице, чтобы посмотреть на его великолепность.

Словно то прекрасное, что Гарри буквально видит в своих мокрых снах.

Словно всё в нём кричит «привлекательный, во вкусе Гарри». 

Гарри абсолютно проебался.

Было уже достаточно плохо, когда Луи был идеальной личностью. Но добавление к нему его невероятно привлекательной внешности — абсолютный рецепт катастрофы.

И, _блять_ , Луи точно спросит про его фотографию. Которую он, абсолютно блять точно, не может сделать.

Гарри прыгнул намного _выше_ своей головы. Он каким-то образом отделил тот факт, что Луи ведёт реальный фан-аккаунт о нём, от того, что он заставляет Гарри чувствовать, и теперь Гарри _должен_ отказаться. Он должен. Он никак не может встречаться с фанатом.

Которым он является.

Правильно?

Он не может встречаться с фанатом.

Прежде всего, Гарри не открылся публике. Если бы он сделал что-то подобное, ему бы пришлось скрывать это кто знает сколько, пока его менеджмент не придумает для него способ сделать каминг-аут. 

Во-вторых, даже если у Луи есть чувства к Гарри сейчас, у него всё ещё есть личный интерес к Гарри из-за его профессии и статуса знаменитости.

Ни один человек, который мало заботится о жизни кого-то другого, не создал бы страницу, посвящённую им.

Луи буквально начал их с Гарри разговор, сказав, что единственная причина, из-за которой он начал слушать музыку Гарри, была потому, что он подумал, что он был в хорошей форме.

Но это _может_ быть хорошо.

Погодите, нет, нет, не может, это абсолютно _не_ может быть хорошей вещью.

Как уже было сказано, Гарри проебался.

Потому что он не может отправить Луи фотографию самого себя, и даже если он сделает это, Луи, вероятно, не поверит ему, а если Луи в конечном итоге поверит ему, вся динамика отношений изменится.

Но если он не отправит Луи свою фотографию, Луи, вероятно, подумает, что Гарри кэтфишит⁴ его, и он в конечном итоге потеряет интерес, потому что их отношения никогда не смогут продвинуться до уровня, на котором они могли бы даже позвонить друг другу, не говоря уже о личной встрече.

Гарри не может думать.

Он вообще не думает, когда отправляет Луи:

_**Я: блять, ты очень горячий, какого хрена, это буквально нечестно** _

И потом:

_**Я: подожди, чёрт, извини, я не хотел этого сказать, это странно? Чёрт, хорошо, теперь это странно, мне действительно очень жаль** _

_Louis ;) : lmao omg, Гарри, всё в порядке_

_Louis ;) : я как бы на 99.9% уверен, что ты горячее, чем я_

_Louis ;) : погоди, как ты выглядишь? Ты горячий? Ты точно горячий, но, типа, насколько горячий_

_Дерьмо_ , Гарри не должен был даже отвечать, он не должен был создавать фан-аккаунт, вся эта идея была глупой, он такой чертовски _глупый_!

И, понимая всё это, вместо того, чтобы ответить, у него есть блестящая идея — _позвонить_ Луи.

Которая, оглядываясь назад, вероятно, является одним из худших решений, когда-либо принятых человечеством. То, что Луи узнает его голос, если он не изменит его как-нибудь, — неизбежно, и единственный способ, которым он может изменить его, как он думает, пока звонит телефон, — американский акцент, но Луи _знает_ , что Гарри британец. Чёрт, он буквально _знает_ , что он из Чешира, поэтому он не может притворяться супер-северным или супер-аристократичным⁵ или кем-то ещё.

Что у Гарри _есть_ — это его узнаваемый глубокий голос.

 _Но если бы_ он изменил высоту своего голоса, он мог бы показаться подростковым и странным, и, вероятно, в то же время оттолкнёт Луи, и, пока он паниковал в своей голове, Луи отвечает на звонок и-

— Привет? Гарри.

— Дерьмо, извини, да, привет, эм, я запаниковал, извини, что не, эм-

Луи смеётся.

Чёрт, спасибо.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, не извиняйся, всё в полном порядке. Знаешь, что действительно странно тем не менее? Ты звучишь супер чертовски похоже на Гарри Стайлса.

И Гарри до сих пор паникует.

— Хаха, — подождите, дерьмо, он только что сказал «хаха» вслух? — Мне говорили это раньше, как ни странно.

— Что ты делаешь сейчас?

— Эм, что ж, я думаю, я в основном паникую, потому что ты буквально самый привлекательный человек, которого я когда-либо видел, и теперь я знаю, что у тебя не только идеальный характер, но и твой голос, который был буквально создан богами, и-

— О мой бог, Гарри, замолчи. Как ты выглядишь? Это несправедливо, что ты увидел мою уродливую рожу, но я не имею понятия, как ты выглядишь.

— Точно, об этом, я не думаю, что сейчас хорошее время? Как ты думаешь, мы могли бы просто поговорить немного? Я только проснулся и та твоя фотка заставила меня охренеть, так что, думаешь, я могу просто послушать твой голос? Извини, если это странно.

— Господи, ты _уверен_ , что ты не Гарри Стайлс? Сходство ваших голосов пиздецки странное.

Гарри не отвечает.

— В любом случае, да, я поговорю с тобой. Эм, чёрт, останови меня, если я представляю тебя неправильно, но во что ты сейчас одет?

Гарри поперхнулся.

— Я.. э-э, Я имею ввиду, я не имел ввиду это, я, конечно, не против, чтобы это пошло так, я… Дерьмо, чёрт, мне очень жаль-

— Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не извиняйся, Лу, это действительно фантастическая идея. Отвечая на твой вопрос, на самом деле я сплю голым, поэтому прямо сейчас — ничего.

— _Блять_ , Гарри, чёрт возьми, это так несправедливо, твой голос чертовски горячий и всё это, но я хочу представить твоё лицо.

И вот, Гарри отправляет следующую лучшую вещь. 

Которая является всего лишь изображением его паха, сделанное с максимальным усилием, приложенным для того, чтобы на нём не виднелись какие-либо его татуировки, которые будут абсолютно умертвляющим ненамеренным его разоблачением.

И Гарри уже чертовски твёрдый; фотография Луи, _голос_ Луи в комбинации с утренним стояком сделали всю работу за него, и Гарри слышит резкий вздох Луи, когда он, очевидно, открывает изображение.

— _Господи_ , Гарри, чёрт возьми, ты чертовски горячий, твой член чертовски-

По ту сторону Гарри слышит пшиканье из бутылочки, а секунду спустя — хорошо узнаваемый звук трения кожи о кожу.

Окей, они делают это. Всё будет в порядке.

— Да? Лу? Ты такой прекрасный, возбуждаешь меня так сильно. Так хочу увидеть тебя, хочу растянуть тебя, возможно, используя мои пальцы и мой язык, а затем заполнить тебя, трахать тебя так сильно, что ты не сможешь ходить неделю. Такой красивый, такой чертовски прекрасный.

Он быстро дрочит, заводя себя собственными грязными разговорами, воображая тело Луи, дрожащее вокруг него, пока он быстро трахает его. Он задаётся вопросом, нравится ли Луи грубо или нежно, или Луи нравится быть сложенным наполовину и принуждённым так сильно кричать, что голосовые связки начинают болеть, пока он цепляется за спину Гарри, как за сокровенную жизнь.

И Гарри приходит уведомление на его телефон и-

 _Какого хрена_.

Это изображение Луи снизу: три пальца прокладывают себе путь внутрь него, а другие держат камеру, член покраснел и сильно упёрся в его бедро.

— Чёрт побери, Лу, чёрт, ты такой блядски великолепный для меня, раскрытый для меня, такой красивый. Ты думаешь о моём члене? Ты думаешь о том, как принимаешь мой член, как он вбивается в тебя и заполняет так чертовски хорошо?

Дыхание Луи заметно учащается.

— Да, блять, Гарри, думаю о тебе, так сильно хочу объездить тебя; хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул; хочу держаться за тебя до тех пор, пока я больше не смогу; хочу кончить на твоём грёбаном члене. _Боже_ , твой член, ты чертовски большой и красивый, такой твёрдый для меня.

Гарри, откровенно говоря, удивлён, что его член ещё не отвалился.

— Блять, Лу, ты можешь кончить уже? Хочу заставить тебя кончить, хочу, чтобы ты сказал моё имя, когда ты-

— _Гарри, чёрт, я..._ — череда сломленных стонов звучит из динамика, и это происходит, когда имя Гарри так красиво изливается из уст Луи, когда всего становится слишком много, переходя через край, и Гарри кончает, покрывая молочно-белым свой кулак и бедро.

— Господи.

— Боже. Блять, я не могу поверить, что мы сделали это.

— Я могу, ты пиздецки горячий. Когда я смогу увидеть твою фотку?

И Гарри не думает, он просто делает сэлфи разрушенного и потного себя и отправляет его Луи и-

Подождите, блять, что за херня, он не должен был делать этого, он действительно _не должен был блять делать этого_.

Звонок прерывается, и Гарри почти начинает рыдать.

Нахрена он это сделал? Он _знает_ , что Луи его фанат, он _знает_ , что он стал слишком эмоциональным, и теперь у _фаната_ есть фотка члена Гарри, их имена, вылетевшие изо рта Гарри, когда он кончал, есть грёбаное сэлфи, явно после-полу-секса, и-

 _Входящий FaceTime звонок от_ Louis ;)

И он отвечает. Он не может не ответить, он должен закончить, должен дать окончание _Луи_.

И вот лицо Луи, такое идеальное и красивое, что он почти забывает об ужасном скручивании своего живота.

— Какого хуя.

Луи звучит абсолютно недоверчиво.

— Эм, привет?

— Какого хуя. Ты блять… что за херня происходит. Что за херня происходит. Это блять нереально, это блять _не_ -

— Луи. Посмотри на меня, посмотри на меня, мне очень жаль, я должен был сначала рассказать тебе, должен был рассказать до того, как мы-

— Да, чёрт возьми, Гарри, ты чертовски хорошенько должен был! Ты буквально грёбаный Гарри Стайлс, ты хренов Гарри Стайлс, и я пиздецки-

— Мхм.

— Не веди себя так пиздецки застенчиво, ты, мудила! Какого хрена ты… о чём ты вообще думал! Что если бы я был каким-нибудь странным криповым сталкером, который-

— Я имею ввиду, с какой-то стороны, ты являешься им, Луи, у тебя буквально есть фан-аккаунт обо мне.

— Да, и я, блин, сделал его, чтобы я мог общаться с людьми через тебя, не так, чтобы я мог, блять, ну, не то, чтобы я жаловался, ты в буквальном смысле как бы, чёрт, я блять не знаю! Ты знаешь, сколько дней, суммируя, я провёл, думая о тебе? Отправляющим тебе твиты? Что за херня, Гарри, я буквально не могу поверить, что это происходит, как-

— Луи, это и есть причина, по которой я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. У меня _есть_ чувства к тебе и я полностью понимаю, если они разрушены, но-

— Что ж, так ты сделал этот аккаунт, чтобы охотиться на доверчивых фанатов, которые сделают буквально всё для тебя? Потому вот, на что это чертовски похоже, — грёбаный поиск комплиментов и оправдание для меня, блядски _выстанывающего_ твоё имя?

— Нет, Луи, какого хрена? Как ты вообще можешь говорить это? Ты сказал мне, что, если бы ты был знаменитым, ты бы сделал фан-аккаунт для себя.

— Да, и я блять шутил! Хорошо, может, я не шутил, но я бы блять не-

— Ты, блять, думаешь, что я хотел зайти так далеко? Ты думаешь, я хотел развить чувства к кому-то, кто, чёрт возьми, я даже не знаю, к кому-то, кто _боготворит_ меня? Или уже в прошедшем времени, потому что, я думаю, это очевидно, что ты думаешь теперь, что я дерьмовый человек. Пиздец, Луи, ты действительно считаешь меня настолько низким? Ты думаешь, что эти последние два месяца были совершенно не настоящими? Почему бы я тогда продолжал говорить с тобой, я буквально не был инициатором чего-либо, кроме как попросить тебя о твоей фотографии, и я был чертовски _пьян_ , когда отправил те сообщения. Я был всего лишь-

— Чёрт. Ты прав. Ты так чертовски прав, мне очень жаль. Я позволил своим словам выйти из-под контроля и я-

— Хэй, хэй, Луи, всё в полном порядке, мы в порядке. Мы в порядке сейчас, правда? И, я думаю, мы должны встретиться теперь, потому что-

— Подожди, ты до сих пор хочешь общаться со мной? _Увидеть_ меня?

— Конечно, я чертовски хочу, Лу! Эти грёбаные два месяца убивали меня, наша тупость не меняет того, что я чувствую!

— Точно, да, окей. Когда ты хочешь встретиться? Ты в Великобритании прямо сейчас?

— Да, я дома, я в Лондоне. Когда, как ты думаешь, я смогу увидеть тебя?

Сердце Гарри колотится. Он на пороге чего-то, что изменит его жизнь, — встреча с Луи изменит всё. Он уже может сказать, что Луи будет _всем_ , _уже_ всё.

— Эм, я не знаю, я не работаю по средам и пятницам-

— Отлично, хорошо, идеально, я не работаю сейчас, мы только закончили запись альбома. Как ты думаешь, я могу увидеться с тобой завтра?

— Хорошо, завтра, да. Ты просто подъедешь? Или-

— Да, пожалуйста, Донкастер будет намного лучше, чем Лондон, это будет отлично. Мне просто нужно увидеть тебя.

— Мне тоже, Гарри, чёрт. Я не знаю, говорил ли я это уже, но ты тоже мне нравишься. Очень. И не просто потому, что ты Гарри Стайлс, — на экране видно, как Луи краснеет; очаровательная улыбка появляется на его лице, как будто он самый счастливый человек в мире, — а потому, что ты милый, весёлый и обаятельный, и ты просто замечательный, Гарри, хорошо? Ты великолепный, и я прошу прощения за то, что был мудаком, но ты мне очень нравишься. И я хочу увидеть тебя. И, может быть, ты можешь трахнуть меня. Или что-то вроде этого.

Гарри улыбается.

— Или что-то вроде этого. Тогда я увижу тебя завтра, да? Ярко и рано. Поеду к тебе, когда взойдёт солнце.

— Да, прекрасно. Увидимся завтра.

— И, Луи?

— Да?

— Ты мне очень нравишься.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься.

— Увидимся завтра.

— Увидимся.

Звонок заканчивается. Руки Гарри трясутся.

Он сделал это и он не умер! Он рассказал Луи, кто он, и Луи не угрожал ему убийством! Каждый день лучше предыдущего.

<><><>

**L**

Луи не может заснуть той ночью. Он мечется и вертится в своей постели на протяжении нескольких часов, прежде чем решает пойти и принять душ. Может быть, подрочить, чтобы продержаться подольше, когда приедет Гарри-

Нет. Нет, Луи, он приезжает к тебе не только ради секса. Это не просто секс на одну ночь.

<><><>

В одиннадцать часов утра в дверь Луи звонят. Он сразу же начинает нервно потеть, ходя вперёд и назад в течение добрых пяти секунд, прежде чем вспоминает, что он должен открыть дверь.

Он открывает её.

Какого чёрта.

Гарри ёбаный Стайлс стоит на его блядском пороге.

 _Гарри чёртов Стайлс стоит на_ грёбаном _пороге Луи Томлинсона_.

Шок, должно быть, чётко и ясно читается на лице Луи, потому что Гарри хихикает, он _хихикает_ и протягивает букет подсолнухов, и, чёрт возьми, если бы Луи знал, что делать с игривой ухмылкой, которую принимают черты лица Гарри.

Прежде чем он это осознаёт, его обвивают длинные руки, крепко прижимая к телу Гарри, и он чувствует себя чертовски _хорошо_ , и Луи понятия не имеет, что делать, кроме как повернуться к нему и раствориться в прикосновении, почувствовать мышцы вокруг себя и напомнить себе _дышать_.

Гарри отходит назад, а Луи берёт его за руку и ведёт в гостиную. Гарри закрывает дверь, снимает обувь и _целует_ его, _Гарри Стайлс_ целует _его_ , и Гарри прижимает его к стене, обхватив его голову одной рукой, а другой — крепко держа его бедро. Его губы такие мягкие и прекрасные, и Луи _должен_ стонать, он _должен_ обхватить руками плечи Гарри, потому что нет другого места, куда бы он мог пойти. Забытые подсолнухи лежат на столе, и теперь становится жарко, всё такое горячее.

Те же самые мягкие губы, теперь с тонким слоем влаги, задерживаются на шее Луи. Впиваются в неё, оставляя синяки, и его бедра трутся о Луи, следя за тем, чтобы он чувствовал _всё_ — твёрдую длину, заключённую в его свободные брюки, и Луи сходит с _ума_.

Его мозг перегружен, пытаясь справиться с тем, что он так чертовски _возбуждён_ и отвечает взаимностью на прикосновение Гарри, одновременно осознавая тот факт, что это _Гарри Стайлс_ делает это с ним, что он делает это с Гарри, что он возбуждает _Гарри_.

Его рубашка расстегнута, и с обеих сторон раздаются стоны. Прежде чем Луи понимает это, он тянет Гарри в свою спальню, седлает его талию и стонет в его рот, как будто он уже трахается с ним. Оба из них в боксерах, и его штаны отбрасывают в сторону. Его член оказывается снаружи, как и у Гарри, и эти пальцы внутри него. Пальцы, покрытые смазкой. _Откуда Гарри взял смазку?_ Его переворачивают и трахают, медленно и постепенно, а затем умеренно и сильно; горячо, жёстко и быстро, и, _блять_ , это лучший секс, который у него когда-либо был.

Он слегка кашляет в плечо Гарри, ягодицы поглощают повторяющиеся толчки бёдер Гарри, член Гарри, и он немного говорит:

— Ты не врал, когда говорил, что хочешь взять меня.

Гарри посмеивается. Его голос глубокий и немного разрушенный.

— Конечно, блять нет, ты чертовски невероятный. Я знал, что был разрушен, когда ты отправил ту свою фотку. Твои чёртовы волосы и твои глаза, всё в тебе. И потом ты открыл дверь, и, _чёрт возьми_ , твоё тело создано греческими богами. Я не уверен на сто процентов, что ты сам _не_ греческий бог.

Гарри не замедляется, его толчки становятся всё быстрее и сильнее, и Луи чувствует плотный узел у себя в животе, формирующий его оргазм.

— Близко, Гарри, так близко. Ты невероятный.

— Такой идеальный, такой прекрасный для меня, малыш, так хорошо принимаешь мой член, ощущаешься так приятно, так чертовски хорошо вокруг меня, самый лучший-

И Луи кончает. Он кончает. Не прикасаясь к себе. Это никогда не происходило раньше.

Гарри тоже выглядит удивлённым, гордость врезается в его черты лица, когда его толчки замедляются.

— Хочешь, чтобы я-

— Нет, продолжай, будь внутри, а потом кончи мне на лицо. Хочу попробовать тебя.

— _Чёрт_ , Луи, я бы рассказал намного раньше, кто я, если бы знал, что ты будешь таким удивительным.

Его бёдра ускоряются, вбиваясь в Луи, заставляя выплеснуться всю до единой капли сперму из него.

Луи обмяк и упал на кровать, ожидая, когда Гарри закончит.

Луи сжимается вокруг него, и Гарри стонет.

— Блять, Луи, так близко, сделай это ещё раз, сделай это блять-

Луи сжимается ещё раз, и Гарри выходит из него, снимает презерватив и кончает на лицо Луи: в его открытый рот, на его скулы и вдоль его челюсти.

— _Господи_ , — Гарри стонет, снова заваливаясь на Луи.

— Хэй, Гарри.

— Хэй, Луи.

— Это было чертовски невероятно.

Гарри ухмыляется в плечо Луи.

— Мхм.

— Ты знаешь, что, я думаю, мы должны сделать?

— Что мы должны сделать, love?

— Я думаю, мы должны сходить в душ. И после того, как мы это сделаем, небольшая птичка по имени «Twitter» несколько лет назад сообщила мне, что некий мистер Гарри Эдвард Стайлс достаточно умелый в искусстве кулинарии.

Гарри ещё раз стонет, но на этот раз не из-за удовольствия. 

— Лууууу-

— Ладно, тебе не нужно готовить, но моё лицо покрыто твоей спермой, и мне не особо хочется иметь склеенные веки, когда я проснусь сегодня днём.

Ещё один стон.

— Я отсосу тебе в душе-

И Гарри выпрыгивает из кровати и направляется к ванной комнате, а Луи смеётся. Он удовлетворён и счастлив, и теперь, когда он думает об этом, он является т/и.

Когда Гарри говорит о своих отношениях в будущем, ( _если_ они будут идти к этому, он должен напомнить себе), он сообщит об этом в «Twitter»'е.

Кудрявая голова высунулась из дверного проёма, и звуки льющейся воды заглушают любые другие мысли, прежде чем он бежит к Гарри и хватается за него, оба сваливаются в ряд счастливых смешков.

<><><>

Гарри проводит с ним ночь, а днём следующего дня возвращается в Лондон, заваленный встречами для промо нового альбома.

Луи понимает, но одной пробы стало достаточно для того, чтобы Луи начал постоянно думать о _Гарри Стайлсе_.

Он продолжает вести свой фан-аккаунт, но на этот раз с гораздо большими, эм, _инсайдерскими знаниями_ , чем раньше. Прежде чем он узнаёт это, проходит четыре месяца коротких визитов и целомудренных поцелуев; дрочек в ресторанных туалетах; свиданий, которые не заканчиваются в постели, потому что Гарри не может остаться, и парочка свиданий, которые заканчиваются этим, и, когда они способны заняться любовью, это действительно _занятие любовью_ , и однажды Луи просыпается и знает, что влюбился.

Гарри вернётся в Лондон на неделе для двухмесячного перерыва перед тем, как он отправится в первый этап своего тура, и всё, что Луи может сделать, это не позвонить ему прямо тогда и там, чтобы воскликнуть своё открытие.

<><><>

В ту субботу Гарри появляется на пороге Луи с букетом подсолнухов — традиция в их отношениях, и чувственным поцелуем, прежде чем он отходит назад с улыбкой на лице.

— Гарри, мы парни друг друга?

Гарри выглядит сконфуженным.

— Что?

— Мы бойфрэнды друг друга? — Луи теперь немного менее уверен в себе, не ожидая каких-либо колебаний от Гарри. Но потом-

— Конечно, да, Луи. Ты не думал, что мы были ими? Оу, чёрт, я придал этому слишком большое значение? Я-

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

Гарри смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и слегка приподнимает уголки губ.

— Ты.. что?

Луи полностью уверен сейчас.

— Я влюблён в тебя, Гарри Стайлс, я люблю тебя. Ты мой парень и также самая лучшая вещь, которая со мной когда-либо случалась. 

— Чёрт возьми.

— Хорошо, что ты думаешь?

— Я думаю… Я думаю, это чертовски очевидно, что я люблю тебя. Я тоже люблю тебя, Луи, надеюсь, всегда буду. Чёрт, Лу, я думаю, ты то, что мне нужно, — теперь он звучит запыхавшимся, глаза изущающие и надеющиеся, — да?

— Да.

— Вау, тогда ладно. Это было сказано. Будет, как минимум, четыре песни в моём следующем альбоме об этом.

— Только четыре?

Луи сияет, его сердце разрывается от эмоций.

— Хэй, Лу?

— Да, Хазза?

— Может быть, ты хочешь поехать со мной? Я знаю, что я часто в разъездах, но это может быть хорошо. Ты мог бы переехать в Лондон или я мог бы приехать сюда, как хочешь. Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой.

— Да, Хаз, _боже_ , да. Я люблю тебя.

— Да, я тоже, я тоже люблю тебя.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

— Может, «хорошо» будет нашим навсегда⁶.

— Боже, иди в жопу, Хаз-

— С удовольствием.

Луи закатывает свои глаза и расслабляется в объятьях Гарри.

— Тем не менее я люблю тебя. Возможно, очень сильно и глупо.

— Я знаю.

— Ну, что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Луи опять закатывает свои глаза, не говоря ничего в ответ.

— Ну, какого хрена ты ждёшь, Лу? Чёрт возьми, поцелуй меня, ты, дурак!

Луи обязан. Они падают на кровать, и Луи влюблён, так влюблён, и Гарри идеальный, такой совершенный и прекрасный, и, как бы ни было неловко, может быть, что Луи вёл фан-аккаунт в течение пяти лет, обожая своего теперь уже парня, он не может заставить себя жалеть об этом хоть немного.

Потому что он нашёл любовь всей своей жизни, и «хорошо» не их «навсегда», потому что это не «Виноваты Звёзды», а Луи никогда не отпускает⁷.

<><><>

_Терминология:_

«Stan Twitter»¹ — сообщество пользователей «Twitter»'а, которые публикуют свои мысли/мнения, связанные с музыкой, знаменитостями, телешоу, фильмами и социальными сетями. Отсюда идёт такое словосочетание stan'овый(-ая) аккаунт/учётная запись, обозначающее аккаунт человека из сообщества. [Прим. переводчика: я пару раз до этого сталкивалась с этими словосочетаниями, но не знала их значения, с учётом того, что у нас нет термина для этого и сам Твиттер не является очень популярной соц.сетью, поэтому я решила добавить значение этих слов.]

Легитимность² — в данном контексте — возможность/право принимать (обязательные) решения. [Прим. переводчика: в основном, этот термин используется в политике и т.п., но здесь имеется ввиду то, что у Гарри отсутствует легитимность в его реальной жизни из-за менеджмента, который принимает за него решения.]

Демография³ — население. [Прим. переводчика: проще говоря, люди.]

Кэтфишинг⁴ — мошенническое действие, при котором человек создаёт фальшивую личность/фэйковую страницу в соц.сетях, обычно нацеленную на конкретную жертву для абьюза или мошенничества. [Прим. переводчика: выставляет себя не за того, кем является — также подходит в данном контексте.]

Притвориться супер-аристократичным⁵ — имеется ввиду использование акцента, который есть у людей высшего класса/аристократов/мажоров.

— Может, «хорошо» будет нашим навсегда⁶ — фраза из фильма «Виноваты Звёзды», снятом на основе романа Джона Грина.

...⁷ — отсылка к фразе из фильма «Виноваты Звёзды», которую Гарри использовал до этого, и к самому фильму.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:  
> Я люблю тратить всё свое время, которое я должна тратить на несделанные домашние задания, на написание фанфиков, о которых я, наверное, пожалею, когда мне исполнится тридцать, но это нормально!
> 
> Вот мой Твиттер (https://twitter.com/waitwhoslarry), если вы хотите связаться со мной для чего-нибудь.
> 
> Спасибо вам большое за прочтение! Я люблю вас и я очень благодарна каждому отдельному человеку. 
> 
> Кстати, если вам скучно или одиноко, или буквально что-угодно во время карантина, не стесняйтесь поговорить со мной!
> 
> Ещё раз спасибо, мои самые дорогие lovelies.
> 
> И привет Larry is Real ещё раз  
> lmao я люблю абсолютное большинство из вас.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> Для первого перевода я выбрала эту небольшую работу, и, в целом, мне не не нравится то, что получилось. В основном, я не довольна лишь своим отсутствием опыта и практики, поэтому получилось, скорее всего, странно, но всегда нужно с чего-то начинать.  
> Я буду очень рада, если вы укажете все недочёты; поставите кудос здесь и в оригинале, и оставите свой комментарий.  
> Большое спасибо, что прочли мой перевод !! <3


End file.
